Simple
by Suicer Sora
Summary: Para ella, el poder caminar junto a la persona que lo había salvado y verlo feliz, era suficiente. Para él, ser útil por una vez en su vida era lo que deseaba, no aspiraban a nada más, eran así de simples. No se creían merecedores de la felicidad, no aspiraban a ella. AU Ooc. Long-fic
1. Por ti

_Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis imaginaciones perversas._

 _Canción que inspiró a la escritura de este capítulo: Time to dream-Hiroyuki Sawano._

 _Esta historia tiene lugar en el año 2017._

Débil, es así como siempre se ha considerado y siempre se considerará, alguien incapaz de hacer frente a las situaciones difíciles que se le presenta en la vida, se sentía como un niño pequeño asustadizo de este mundo cruel.

Aún temía a la oscuridad.

Aún sentía miedo a caminar sólo en medio de la noche.

Armin Arlert, ese era su nombre, uno al cual todos denominan estúpido y este nunca contradecía esa opinión, pero, él no pensaba lo mismo, adoraba el nombre por más de que suene idiota, ya que se lo había puesto su abuelo quien era la única familia que le quedaba.

-Sólo una más- con los brazos increíblemente agotados se dirigió frente a la puerta de entrada de su nuevo hogar, había estado trasladando las cajas en donde se encontraban todas las cosas con la que equiparían la casa ¨nueva¨.

-Armin, ayúdame con esto- su abuelo trataba de cargar con la última caja pero a simple vista se podía deducir que esta era bastante pesada. El rubio aceleró el paso tratando de cargarla por sí mismo, pero le fue imposible. –No te esfuerces, podemos llevarlo ambos, es la última-

-Lo siento- no sólo era débil mentalmente sino también físicamente-Soy más joven, debería poder cargar con esto- su abuelo rondaba los 68 años pero este gozaba de una energía equivalente a una persona de 30.

-No importa, este viejo aún puede hacer mucho- lo regañó suavemente con un tono áspero- ¿O crees que por mi edad ya soy un inútil?

Rápidamente intentó contradecir, pero tropezó con la pequeña elevación del marco de la puerta desequilibrándose completamente, para su suerte, y la de su abuelo, no llegó a caer.

-N-no era mi intención hacerte creer eso- nerviosamente por la posibilidad de volver a tropezar y no gozar con la misma suerte, replicó aquello que su abuelo había reclamado.

-Tranquilo hijo, sólo bromeaba- lo sabía, sí, pero aun así no deseaba que pensara de esa forma, ni de broma.

Depositaron la caja en el piso, el abuelo de Armin comenzó a quejarse de su espalda estirándose un poco y el rubio flexionaba los brazos intentando mitigar un poco el dolor y el cansancio.

-Supongo que no estaría mal descansar un poco- sugirió el anciano, a lo cual Armin respondió asintiendo, apenas habían terminado de descargar las cajas y estaba que se morían de cansancio.

Era la décima vez en 3 años que se mudaban, a su abuelo le era bastante difícil conseguir un empleo estable, sólo sobrevivían de lo que él ganaba arreglando máquinas industriales.

Habían decidido mudarse a la ciudad céntrica de Mare, veían eso como una oportunidad, la mayoría de las fábricas y renombradas Universidades se encontraban allí, una oportunidad de empleo estable para el abuelo y un futuro para Armin quien acababa de finalizar el secundario.

Aun así consideraban los riesgos, por la avanzada edad del abuelo era aún más difícil poder encontrar un empleo, no querían ancianos trabajando en las industrias, ya que, según los empresarios, no generarían suficiente producción.

Armin en varias ocasiones había propuesto trabajar medio tiempo, ya contaba con 19 años, le sería más fácil encontrar un empleo estable, su abuelo siempre se negaba diciendo que tendría que estudiar.

Necesitaron de casi tres días para poner todo en orden dentro de la casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, una pieza que compartía con su abuelo, un pequeño baño y una sala de entrada que hacía la función de cocina y comedor.

El anciano tomó asiento frente al rubio quien se encontraba desayunando y leyendo la parte trasera de la caja de cereal, como si no hubiera nada más interesante en este mundo.

-Las inscripciones comienzan hoy- le recordó, sabía que su nieto no lo olvidaría pero aún sentía algo de temor que este se arrepintiera y optara por trabajar. Armin asintió levemente.

Abandonó la lectura y se concentró en su abuelo.

-Me encontraré con Eren hoy, de ahí iré a la Universidad- Llevaba 9 años sin ver a su amigo de la infancia, ambos había crecido en el distrito de Shingashina dentro de la isla Paradi, pero tuvieron que separarse debido a que el gobierno de Mare le había ofrecido empleo al padre de su mejor amigo, Grisha Jaeger, era uno de los inmunólogos más respetado de Paradi, se había encargado de erradicar unas de las peores epidemias dentro de la nación de Mare, por supuesto tendría que trasladarse a la ciudad capital junto con su familia.

Habían estado siempre en contacto por Skype o cualquier red social, aun así, cuando Eren se enteró que Armin viviría a unos 20 minutos de la capital, la felicidad inundó todo su ser. Había propuesto que vivieran juntos en un apartamento que su padre había comprado para él, pero se había negado puesto que no quería dejar sólo a su abuelo y no le comentó a este de la propuesta, seguro le diría que acepte y que importa si quedaba sólo, podría valerse por sí mismo.

-¿Te decidiste por la Universidad de Liberio?- preguntó el anciano para luego devorar con pasión aquel sándwich.

-Sí, creo que es la más conveniente, cuentan con almuerzo a bajo costo y servicio de salud para estudiantes- Gracias a su gran pasión por los libros desarrolló una inteligencia inigualable, en varias ocasiones fue el más sobresaliente de su salón, esto le valió una beca completa en la universidad, deseaba estudiar ingeniería en sistemas, pero debido a la situación en que se encontraba optaría por ser Analista de Sistemas. No creía tener la capacidad para poder aplicarse a algo alto como la ingeniería.

-Bien- es la única respuesta que obtiene de su abuelo, por más que este quiera lo mejor para su nieto, no es mucho lo que puede ofrecer, conocía la reputación de esa universidad, no era muy buena, al menos no mejor que la Universidad Wall Sina, creía que él se merecía estudiar en un mejor lugar, que tendría que aspirar a más, lastimosamente la beca no alcanzó para que él pudiera ingresar a un lugar mejor.

Terminando el desayuno limpió los utensilios y el tazón que utilizó, seguidamente fue a la habitación, cogió la mochila y procedió a despedirse de su abuelo para dirigirse a la estación de tren.

Por más que se encontraban a 20 minutos de la universidad y la ciudad central de Mare, el tráfico era un caos, por eso prefería el tren, encontraba emocionante viajar en ellos, en Paradi no existían los trenes, eran los autobuses los que colmaban las calles junto a los autos.

¨ _Café Rosse, a 5 cuadras de la Universidad Liberio frente a una librería¨_

Menudas indicaciones eran las que su amigo le había dado, de igual modo lo había consultado en la aplicación de Google Maps, era un café bastante conocido y bonito por las fotos que habían saltado.

-Línea E- susurró para sí mismo ya frente al tablero de recorrido de los trenes.

Era impresionante el flujo de gente que había a esas horas, se sentía ligeramente emocionado, nunca había estado en una ciudad tan grande. Al subir en el tren a duras penas debido a la cantidad de personas pudo ¨respirar tranquilo¨ dentro de lo que cabe.

Eran las 09:55, había acordado encontrarse con Eren las 10:30, aún estaba con tiempo, meditó unos minutos sobre lo que haría en caso que llegase temprano, Eren nunca llegaba tarde, pero tampoco se daba el lujo de llegar media hora antes.

Al parar para en transbordo a la línea A, las personas comenzaron a descender rápidamente, un tumulto de gente intentando salir rápidamente antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, arrastró al rubio casi fuera del tren.

Con miedo a quedar fuera luchó en vano contra la corriente hasta que sintió como era tomado de la mano y jalado nuevamente dentro del tren cuando se encontraba dentro finalmente, comenzó a sonar el aviso de cierre.

-¨ _Eso estuvo cerca, si quedaba fuera llegaría 20 minutos tarde_ ¨- frente a él se encontraba una chica, un poco más alta que él -Gracias-logró articular en medio del nerviosismo, era lo menos que podía decir ante aquella situación, sentía algo de vergüenza por no haber sido capaz de sostenerse de algo y no ser llevado por aquel tumulto de gente.

-No es nada, ten cuidado- una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de amabilidad iluminó su rostro, aquella actitud se le asemejaba mucho a la de una madre, cosa que consideró algo raro para alguien que pareciera de su edad.

Desvió su vista y trató de concentrarse en lo que diría cuando por fin se reencuentre con su mejor amigo de la infancia, cosa que se vio frustrada cuando pudo divisar a una mujer con una expresión bastante incómoda, primeramente dedujo que quizá fuera por la aglomeración de gente de gente en esa parte del vagón, estarían por llegar a la línea C por lo que fueron acercándose a las puertas para bajar lo más rápido que pudieran. Sin embargo, había un hombre cerca, de espaldas y al costado de esta mujer.

Siempre había visto en varias series que era muy común el acoso en los trenes, no creía que eso estuviera fuera de la realidad, sin embargo, no tenía forma de probar lo que estaba pensando, intentó acercarse un poco para poder confirmar sus sospechas ganándose un poco de la atención de la pelinegra que lo había ayudado un poco antes.

Lo más disimuladamente que pudo, el rubio fue aclarando más el panorama, sus sospechas eran ciertas, aprovechando la cantidad de gente y lo apretados que se encontraban todos, un degenerado de pelos castaños se encontraba manoseando descaradamente el trasero de aquella mujer, quiso intervenir, pero, que podría hacer él en caso que este fuera más rápido que él y lograra sacar ¨las manos de la masa¨ literalmente, no tenía nadie que le creyera y so este reaccionaba violentamente, no tendría la capacidad de poder reducirlo.

Un grito de dolor, un hueso roto, un rostro, delicadas facciones contrastando con una cicatriz en la mejilla, y todos los presentes mirando con gran asombro incluyendo al rubio de ojos azules. Es lo que sucede en menos de cinco segundos…

 _ **N/A: ¡Buenas!, este es mi primer fic dentro de este fandom y en general.**_

 _ **Quise dejar como incógnito la pareja principal de este fic pero creo que es mejor aclarar todo desde un principio para que no hayan ilusiones.**_

 _ **Shippeo con todo mi ser el Eremika, pero, desde la página del mar que me dio Isayama con este par sonriendo , no puede resistirme, son demasiados hermosos y deseo de todo corazón que sean felices juntos.**_

 _ **No soy muy buena escribiendo y quise hacer este primer capítulo más largo, pero no pude, no me salió mucho que digamos y decidí no exigirme demasiado si lo hago por hobby :v**_

 _ **No prometo actualizaciones seguidas, pero trabajaré por ellas.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto, gracias por leer y perdón si esto se tornó algo lento o tedioso.**_

 _ **Agradecería si me avisan en caso de que se me haya escapado en error ortográfico.**_

 _ **Si tienes dudas, sugerencias o críticas constructivas, las recibiré con gusto.**_


	2. Mismo Lugar

No sabía porque lo había hecho, mentía, sí lo sabía.

Había estado observándolo, aquel muchacho de ojos azules a quien había ayudado momentos antes, o quizá medio tren se daría cuenta si no estaban ensimismados con sus celulares o en sus pensamientos.

Unos segundos después de que el rubio intente visibilizar algo una mueca de horror se apoderó de su rostro, apartó a unas cuantas personas para poder tener una visibilidad decente de hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del chico de la mirada azul.

No se contuvo, no lo quiso hacer, se abalanzó directamente al hombre que en ese momento se encontraba manoseando el trasero de la chica, lo odiaba, aborrecía el acoso, sea como sea no podía soportar la idea de que alguien se aprovechara de otra persona sólo por ser más fuerte que ella.

Lo agarró del brazo y lo dobló sin un ápice de piedad, un estruendoso grito inundó todo el vagón y de seguro se alcanzó a escuchar en otros vagones.

Cuando iba a lanzarse de vuelta a golpearlo 3 personas la detuvieron, aun así estuvo por zafarse hasta que dos personas más se unieron a detenerla.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- habló uno de los hombres que la estaba deteniendo- ¿Cómo puedes golpear al alguien sin ninguna razón?

Fue ahí cuando despertó, simplemente se centró en golpear al tipo y alejarlo inmediatamente de la muchacha que él se encontraba acosando.

- _No de nuevo_ \- siempre era lo mismo, actuaba antes de pensar claramente las cosas, no podía controlarse, cuando algo la molestaba lo primero que hacía era golpear, no podía reaccionar de otra forma.

Buscó la mirada de aquel rubio que según ella, se dio cuenta antes que ella, probablemente este estaba pensando en una forma de actuar antes de hacer algo tan temerario como lo que acababa de hacer, lo encontró mirándola horrorizado, con miedo, de la misma forma en la que siempre la miraban todos menos _él._

En ese momento el tren paró en la línea E por fin, tenía la impresión de que llegaría tarde, y más aún con lo que acababa de pasar, entre las cinco personas que aún la tenían sometida comenzaron a bajarla.

-Esperen- por fin reaccionó y articuló esas palabras, ese era el lugar en donde tenía que bajar, pero no de esa forma.

Seguía con la mirada al rubio e intentó transmitirle un mensaje de súplica, no podía llegar tarde, algo nervioso bajó a la muchacha que Mikasa intentaba defender antes de que las puertas de tren cerrase, alguien más se encargó de bajar al acosador.

-E-esperen- Mikasa empezaba a creer que no lo ayudaría hasta que el rubio pronunció esa frase.

Divisó a unos cuantos guardias, comenzaban a acercarse, ese era su fin, si no se aclaraba inmediatamente lo ocurrido no llegaría a tiempo, y si los guardias y los policías llegaban a escena, su situación empeoraría.

-Ella no lo golpeó sin razón- con algo de dificultad el rubio siguió hablando- Ese hombre, estaba acosando a ...- hizo una pausa dando espacio a que aquella muchacha hablara.

-Krista, mi nombre es Krista- estaba a punto de romper el llanto-él estaba acosándome- dijo señalando al hombre que se encontraba con el brazo y quizá la mandíbula.

-Aún si lo estaba acosando, no era motivo para golpear directamente- Alegaba una de las personas esta vez aflojando un poco su agarre y haciendo una seña para que los demás hicieran lo mismo- Además, no tendrías que ir vestida así si no quieres que te acose- Señaló de forma despectiva a Krista que llevaba puesta una falda recta pegada al cuerpo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca estampada algo transparente y unos zapatos con tacones de color blanco.

-¿Qué?- Mikasa empezaba a sentir deseos de golpear a ese idiota, nuevamente, pero intentó calmarse un poco al divisar como la policía se acercaba con los guardias.

No tenía opción, tenía que salir de allí, el tren por fin dio el aviso de cierre de las puertas y no se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Logró zafar de los agarres y tomó de la mano al rubio que intentó defenderla, creía que no tenía por qué estar lidiando con todo aquello y corrió lo más rápido que pudo dentro del mismo tren, sin antes asegurarse que fuera otro vagón por si otra persona más que había observado todo lo sucedido se atrevía a intentar someterla de nuevo.

Las puertas cerraron a tiempo en las caras de aquellos hombres que la redujeron, no perdieron el tiempo y la siguieron al mismo tiempo que ella se deshizo del agarre, para su suerte, no lograron atraparla de vuelta.

Suspiró aliviada tomando asiento en el asiento más cercano a las puertas del tren, que en ese momento se encontraba casi vacío.

-Llegaré tarde- susurró para sí misma, tratándose de él odiaba no ser puntual, nunca lo fue, por fin la había citado en algún lugar fuera de donde no sea la Universidad o la casa y sucedía este terrible percance.

Centró su atención en el rubio, aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado luego de abordar el tren, se sostuvo del borde de uno de los asientos y tenía los ojos medio desorbitados, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

-Llegaré tarde- por un momento, la pelinegra creyó que aquellas palabras se le habían escapado de la boca, pero no fue así...

-Lo siento, fue egoísta de mi parte haberte arrastrado a esto- Tonta Mikasa, no es que hubiera podido adivinar que también bajaba en esa estación, pero nuevamente se arrepentía de haber actuado de esa manera, ahora nunca sabría si fue o no la mejor decisión haber arrastrado a ese chico dentro del vagón.

-Eso tendría que haberlo dicho yo, si tan sólo hubiera ignorado aquella situación, quizá...-

-Pero no lo hiciste- Rápidamente lo interrumpió, ella estaba segura que lo que él hizo fue correcto-Ya tendrás tiempo de meditar si lo que hiciste estuvo mal o no, pero yo creo que hiciste lo correcto- Podría jurar que casi ve a llorar al muchacho, si no fuese porque el tren daba el aviso de la llegada a la línea D se dedicaría a descubrir si su teoría era cierta.

Bajaron ambos a esperar la línea de regreso, Mikasa miró la pantalla de su celular para fijarse en la hora, 10:37, listo, ya llegaba tarde, entre que llegue el tren, este haga su trayecto, y luego para encontrar el café le llevaría como media hora, mínimo.

La estación no tenía tanta gente en ese momento, pero no tardaría e llenarse, las 11 u 12 todas las líneas estaban abarrotadas, de niña adoraba que su madre la lleve a la escuela en tren.

Una breve imagen recorrió su mente, ella y su madre tomadas de la mano, su madre, tan hermosa, dedicándole una de las más bellas sonrisas que Mikasa pudo haber conocido, a pesar de todas las personas que pudo haber conocido nadie desprendía una alegría tan radiante como su madre, Mikasa siempre le devolvía el gesto, con una mirada de complicidad, como si ambas hubieran hecho una pequeña travesura.

Bajó la cabeza un poco, una leve punzada aquejó su pecho, adoraba tener esos recuerdos pero a la vez le causaba mucho dolor, tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa pronto si no quería que esos recuerdos le hagan abrir las viejas heridas de nuevo.

-Mikasa- idiota, había susurrado su propio nombre, lo suficiente para llamar la atención del rubio que se encontraba a su lado esperando el tren que los llevaría por fin a su tan deseado destino.

-¿Disculpa?-Asombrado quizá sea la palabra más correcta a decir para describir la reacción del muchacho, por supuesto, esa sería, no lo culpaba, era una forma muy estúpida para iniciar una conversación, se consideraba pésima para eso.

-Mi nombre es Mikasa, creo que después de lo de la otra parada, al menos...-Desvió nuevamente la vista al suelo, no sabía que decir, inmediatamente se sintió incómoda, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Esos tipos seguirán en el mismo lugar en donde quedaron?, ¿Los esperaran?

-Armin- Le respondió cortando sus pensamientos, lo miró nuevamente, tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios, cosa que le resultó tierno en cierto modo-Armin Arlert-

Agradecía que simplemente le respondiera, algo le decía que ese muchacho, Armin, era muy perspicaz.

-Sabes, creo que no es buena idea volver en tren- Sugería el muchacho con algo de timidez.

Mikasa asintió levemente, justo lo que se le acababa de ocurrir, ambos se alejaron de la parada al mismo tiempo que llegaba el tren, ella miró al muchacho y este le sonrió con ironía.

Llegando a la superficie, Mikasa se dirigió a una parada de taxi mientras que Armin al parecer tomaría otro camino.

-¿Irás en bus?- No tenía por qué involucrarse tanto quizá pero se sentía mal por hacer que este se bajara en otra estación.

-Sí, aunque no sé cuál debo tomar, quizá...-

-Compartamos el taxi- Más que una propuesta parecía que estaba dando una orden- Digo, si quieres- con eso esperaba alivianar ese tono demandante que usó para su propuesta.

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero...- Intentó contradecirla amablemente, pero ella no se lo dejaría.

-Vamos, de seguro tendrás algo importante que hacer, dijiste que llegarías tarde, yo lo pago- Bien, esta vez se convenció de sonar algo más amable, ella creía que lo había logrado.

El rubio accedió, ambos subieron a los asientos traseros del taxi.

-¿Para donde?-

-Café Rosse cerca de la Universidad de Liberio- Ambos habían contestado al mismo tiempo, se miraron con algo de sorpresa mientras que el móvil aceleraba un poco para llegar al destino.

Al llegar, Mikasa pagó al taxista mientras Armin la esperaba al lado del coche.

-Bueno- Habló finalmente el rubio- Muchas gracias-

-No fue nada, mejor entremos, que seguramente llegas tarde- Al igual que ella, claro, ingresaron al local, por fin había llegado, seguramente él estará furioso por haberlo hecho esperar casi una maldita hora.

Lo buscó con la mirada para ver si aún seguía dentro del local, le había avisado que llegaría tarde en el trayecto del taxi pero no le respondió, otra señal para creer que estaría furioso.

-¡Eh Armin!- Se giró hacia la dirección en el cual anteriormentes se encontraban sus espaldas, pero no por curiosa, sino porque reconocía aquella voz, y recientemente memorizó ese nombre.

-Siento llegar tarde, no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar hasta llegar aquí- Le respodió aquel rubio con un leve tono de cansacio en su voz.

-¿Eh, Mikasa?- Exclamó sorprendido, pero ella no entendía el porqué, si él mismo lo había citado allí.

-Vaya, no pensé que llegarían al mismo tiempo- Se puso de pie quedando frente a los recien llegados- Mikasa, él es Armin, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Armin, ella es Mikasa, mi mejor amiga y guardaespaldas de los Jaeger-

Ellos solo quedaron mirándose, mientras que Eren pedía a la moza la carta del almuerzo.

 **Bueno, que puedo decir. Pasó un año?, no sé :v**

Gracias por sus votos y sus comentarios, no tengo derecho a pedir nada, lo sé.

 _ **No prometo actualizaciones seguidas, pero trabajaré por ellas.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto, gracias por leer y perdón si esto se tornó algo lento o tedioso.**_

 _ **Agradecería si me avisan en caso de que se me haya escapado en error ortográfico.**_

 _ **Si tienes dudas, sugerencias o críticas constructivas, las recibiré con gusto.**_


End file.
